


Daddy Issues

by Cafe_Au_Lait



Series: Of Poodles and Bassinets [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Drinking, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Harassment, Jealous Victor Nikiforov, Knotting, M/M, Married Couple, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Katsuki Yuuri, Preganancy Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-22 07:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cafe_Au_Lait/pseuds/Cafe_Au_Lait
Summary: It's no surprise to anyone that Viktor is pregnant again; everyone could see it coming from a mile away, including the couple themselves, who weren't exactly in shock when they made an appointment with a doctor and found out that the omega was carrying yet ANOTHER child. But what happens when Yuuri is even more protective than he was the first pregnancy? He is still a new father, after all and he will do anything and everything to keep his family safe, even if that means trying to rip someone's throat open during a dinner party for possible sponsorship deals, causing him to receive some major backlash.





	Daddy Issues

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, It's been a while since I've written anything for this series, I'm sorry. I've been lacking inspiration as of late so I would really appreciate it if you guys could drop me some writing prompts in the comments  
> Thanks and enjoy!  
> (Also, this is kinda short)

"Daddy's having another baby? Really? Really, really, really?" Viktor and Yuuri could only coo and chuckle at their son's antics, who had just returned from school to find his parents fussing over a piece of paper that had more words on it than he could pronounce.

Yuri, who had picked the pup up from said school, was trying, and failing, to contain his own excitement, hands shaking as he sipped ice water from a glass while Nikolai gushed over his two fathers, ambushing them with question after question.

"When's the baby gonna be born? Huh? Is it a boy or a girl?" Suddenly, the fiver year old gasped and looked at Viktor with big blue eyes filled with wonder. "Is there gonna be more than one?"

Yuuri and Viktor could only laugh, sitting down at the table with their son, Yuuri pulling the small boy onto his lap as they tried to respond to all of his questions bemusedly, but before they could open their mouths, Yuri spoke up from the other side of the table.

"It take nine months for the baby to get here, it's too early to tell, and _god_ I hope not." The two men smiled at the Russian with nothing short of fondness making the twenty-one year old scoff and roll his eyes.

"Oh, Yurio, we know you're just as excited as we are, don't act so tough." Viktor crooned, Nikolai giggling as the blonde's face flushed with pink.

"Yeah, so what? More minions to do my bidding, duh." Yuuri laughed, shaking his head fondly as he bounced Nikolai on his knee, making the child squeal.

"Sure, whatever you say, Yura."

That evening, once Nikolai was put down for bed, Viktor and both Yu(u)ri's sat on the couch together, Yuri on one end with the couple on the other, Yuuri unconsciously rubbing a hand over Viktor's stomach as they cuddled together, heads snapping to the other end of the couch as the young alpha spoke up. 

"You know, I'm actually kinda happy for you guys. C-Congrats or whatever."

That comment resulted in hushed shouting as both Yuuri and Viktor attacked the blonde with disgustingly overwhelming affection.

* * *

The first month went by smoothly, Yuuri doting on his husband and waiting on the omega hand and foot. While it was adorable as all hell, Viktor had to reassure assure the alpha that yes, Yuuri, I'm fine, I can wash myself, no I don't need a massage, my feet feel okay, thank you.

Though there was the occasional growl at Yuri for touching Viktor's tummy unannounced (Yuri learned his lesson from the last pregnancy, so typically there is no resistance when Yuuri says 'hands off'), things went just fine.

As the months went on and Viktor's tummy grew, Yuuri was as protective a ever, even going as far as to put his arm in front of Viktor's chest whenever they stopped at a red light like his Mama would when he was a kid.

It was month three when Yuuri's hormones fluctuated as much, if not worse, as Viktor's. The alpha was constantly on a knife's edge, the usually kind, soft spoken man was a lot sharper in his actions and words alike, and Viktor would be lying if he didn't think it was hot as all hell, practically baring his neck to the man submissively every time the tone of his voice was the slightest bit impatient.

But it was one evening, during a social outing, that Yuuri really snapped, and the sight wasn't pretty at all, at least, not to everyone else.

It was a dinner held by possible sponsors, wanting to offer the couple and a few skaters, retired and not alike, deals that could push them along. So, deciding that the offer could be something potentially benefiting, they sent Nikolai with his uncle Yurio for the evening to partake i the event.

The conversation was light, Yuuri's hand resting on the small of Viktor's back as the omega was feeling particularly needy that evening, whining and crooning in his husband's ear that he wanted kisses. When his mate responded with a rushed whisper on how he could have to wait until they got home, Viktor could help but whimper, resting his chin on Yuuri's shoulder as the Japanese man spoke to a potential sponsor, hand coming up to caress Viktor's hair making the omega keen.

But, a particularly catty woman (whom was an intern sent to speak for a sports water bottle company, Viktor couldn't be bothered to remember her name), spoke up after she hadn't said a word that evening.

"You know, I find it particularly funny your omega can't seem to keep his hands off of you, Mister Katsuki-Nikiforov. It must be horribly obnoxious, I assume?" Viktor couldn't help but cower under the piercing look she shot him, whimpering softly in his chest and leaning to bury his nose in the hollow of his husband's throat.

Viktor couldn't help but sigh dreamily as he felt a growl rumble from his husband, reaching up to press his palm against Yuuri's chest, dragging his fingers down the man's front to feel the various vibrations. His alpha was there to protect him from that mean old intern. How heroic of him.

"Excuse me? What's the problem with that? Does it bother you or something?"

The woman seemed quaint, huffing through his nose and straightening in her seat like she owned the room.

"No, no... It's just," she looked over Yuuri's features with an unmistakable hunger before pointing her gaze toward Viktor. "that doesn't seem very professional, does it? Having a little runt pawing all over you?"

"To hell with professionalism. He's my mate, he's his own person, he can do whatever he wants. It's not like he's hurting anybody." Viktor couldn't help but croon as the room when silent, Yuuri's strong pheromones making him melt into a little puddle in his Armani suit. No one messes with his alpha.

"But what excuse does he have interrupting such an important meeting?"

"Don't get huffy with him, okay? He's pregnant, it's normal he feels starved for affection now and then, so cut him some slack, please?"

"Why should I? Male omega pregnancies are rare. My father's were never able to conceive. They had to hire a surrogate to have me." The intern huffed, pushed up the frame of her glasses with a fingertip, smelling the air with her nose upturned before tipping her champagne flute to her lips before speaking. "So, with all due respect, he doesn't smell pregnant to me Mister Katsuki-Nikiforov."

Viktor could only watch as what happened next rolled over them in slow motion, Yuuri practically throwing himself from his seat, reaching across the table shove the bottom of the glass forward, making the bubbly alcohol pour over the woman's face, causing her makeup to run and soaking into to her clean, pressed, red blouse.

Everyone at the table let out shocked gasps, some of them even whipping out their phones to take photos of the intern's shocked expression: eyes wide with eyeliner running down her cheeks, foundation dripping off of her face in milky tan droplets and shirt soaked down to the very last fiber. Even Viktor took a few pictures.

"How dare you!?"

"Don't ever talk about my husband like that. It's not my fault you have daddy issues you disrespectful pencil pusher." Viktor couldn't help but shiver as Yuuri's warm gaze was directed toward him, taking his husband's hands as he very carefully pulled Viktor from his seat. "Come on, Vitya, let's go, hm?"

Viktor could only mewl and press into his husband's side, pressing their cheeks together and giddily talking about how excited he was for the kisses Yuuri owed him once they arrived back at their shared home.

* * *

The next morning, Yuuri's phone was absolutely blown up with notifications from Phichit, the Nishigoris, and even a few other fellow skaters, absolutely demanding to get the full details on the fuss the media claimed took place not even ten hours before, all of them sending a different link to a different article that all had the same topic: Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov and how he attacked the intern for _Athletic Hydra_ at the dinner party hosted by big name sponsors looking to offer a few deals.

Yuuri's heart practically stopped in his chest as he skimmed through article, photos of him leaning over the dining table, brows furrowed and teeth bared as the intern's expression was that of a clown, makeup running every which way and eyes open wide, half empty champagne glass in her hand.

Each article had something different about them, but all stated the same thing: Ms. Kuznetsova had blatantly called Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov out on his neediness, in which his alpha quickly defended his husband, causing the intern to take out a personal frustration on Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov, resulting in him snapping at the young woman.

Depending on the article, there was a mix of emotions. Some people claiming that the intern should have not brought her personal grudges into the argument that she had started, saying that she deserved whatever had come at her that evening, and Yuuri had every right to defend his husband.

Others claimed that Yuuri could have been mature and handled the situation a bit better, that he shouldn't have let his hormones do the talking and should have instead acted on his own judgement instead of blindly attacking the woman like a typical 'over protective alpha' as they said.

Yuuri barely noticed the soft groan that came from beside him, Viktor's large hand coming up to press against the center of Yuuri's chest, caressing the area and sighing quietly.

"Good morning, my darling. What are you doing on your phone so early, hmm?" Yuuri could only shut his mobile down completely, tossing it aside before burying his nose in the nape of Viktor's neck causing the omega to panic just slightly. "Yuuri-?"

"We might have a problem..."

* * *

 

This was the third time that week Nikolai asked why his big, strong Papa was crying. Why he was snuffling like he had a cold and whimpering like he got a boo-boo.

Viktor could only hush the child, sitting him in his lap as Yuuri sat sobbing softly in the other room, Viktor heart breaking in his chest as he talked reassuringly to their son.

"Papa's just a little... overworked right now, моя кукла," ( _My doll_ ) Viktor hummed, brushing Nikolai's steadily growing hair from those big cyan eyes that reminded him so much of his own, cooing as the boy pressed his face to his father's chest, drawing patterns over it absentmindedly. "he just needs a little bit of time to relax, so try not to give your papa too much trouble, okay?"  


"Okay... How long will it take for him to relax? Huh, Daddy?" Viktor only sighed, casting a glance at his husband seated at the kitchen counter, head rested in his palms as he shook with quiet sobs. 

"I don't know, sweetheart, but just give it some time, okay? Make sure to give Papa all your support." 

"Support?" Nikolai hummed, big blue eyes blinking up at his father from behind his dark locks. "Like... extra hugs and kisses?"

Viktor couldn't help but chuckle bemusedly, nodding his head as he clipped the boy's bangs back with a barrette that was left on the coffee table.

"Yes, just like that. Papa needs lots and lots of hugs and kisses~" Nikolai nodded determinedly, looking up at the Russian with a spark in his eye, a look that so much reminded him of Yuuri when the man got down to business. "But for right now, it's nap time."

"Aww~ but Daddy-!"

"No buts, young man, off to bed with you!" Nikolai couldn't help but squeal as Viktor lifted him up into the air, making silly airplane noises as he carried the boy to his bedroom down the hall.

Once Viktor had the toddler put down for his afternoon nap, he tiptoed into the kitchen, sighing to himself as he spotted Yuuri reading yet another hate letter they had received in the P.O. box that week. Viktor wasted no time coming up behind his husband and taking the letter away with little to no resistance, running a comforting hand over his back as the alpha turned to nuzzle right above Viktor's steadily growing baby bump, choking out soft cries into the Russian's sweater.

"There's so many, Vitya... So many people hate me... There's so many death threats... what's wrong with me? Am I really that bad of a person? One that deserves to die?"

Viktor rushed to answer, clutching at Yuuri's shirt to pull him impossibly closer. 

"No, baby, no... You aren't a bad person... Some people are just ugly and mean and hateful... It will be okay, honey... I promise you, it will be okay... I'll be here every step of the way, so don't worry... I'm right here..."

Viktor was relieved to hear Yuuri's laughter echo from the kitchen that night, nursing a cup of tea as he watched his husband cook, holding a wooden spoon in one hand and Nikolai in the other, resting the boy against his hip as their son littered his Papa's face with sweet kisses, knocking Yuuri's glasses side ways on his nose and pulling laughter from the man as he struggled to return every energetic kiss with equal amount of enthusiasm. 

They would get through this.

There was no doubt in his mind that they would make it out okay.

Viktor sighed blissfully, resting a warm hand on his stomach.

As a family.


End file.
